


It's Tiny But It's Mine

by Unicornsfartglitter



Series: The Tiny Adventures of Daryl [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Daryl, Crack, M/M, Top Negan, it's tiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/pseuds/Unicornsfartglitter
Summary: Daryl has a tiny dick but Negan doesn't seem to mind.





	It's Tiny But It's Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Don't judge me. I started writing this tiny dick crack fic a week ago.

Negan felt his migraine building. Dwight was an asshole. Sherry was an asshole, hell everyone was a whining asshole.  
He rubbed his temple and chewed on some excedrin. That's when he looked at their receiving center and saw it. Daryl wearing a tight white t shirt and bending over in tighter jeans. His headache seeped away and he smirked. Whistling, not caring about the crowd he yelled. “Buttercup come to papa!” There was a deep scowl but Daryl stalked over.

“Come on baby, don't be mad. They know where my cream horn sticks it every night.” Daryl crossed his arms and huffed. Negan swatted his ass. “Lets fuck.” Daryl loved Negan but he was crude as hell and didn't give a shit. As soon as they were behind closed doors Negan pinned him to the wall and patted at his crotch. “Oh! Where is it? It's got to be here somewhere. Ooh there's my little twig.” Negan delved into his jeans and pulled out his member, the smallest member he had ever seen.

Daryl had figured out by the age of sixteen he wasn't well endowed but he was shy anyway so it didn't matter. He was pushing towards being an fifty year old virgin when Negan scooped him up one night he was weak from the torture when a fire started, he was sure he was dead but Negan opened the door and saved him. It was odd ever since. The leader was kind to him and one night Negan accidentally saw his little dinky as he got out the of the shower but it seemed to excite the man instead of turning him off.

Negan had changed without a battle needed. A pregnant Maggie made a heartfelt speech and Negan broke down so now they were on a barter system with the other communities, it was hard explaining to Rick and Carol he wanted to stay but it was his life. Now he lived with Negan, shared his bed and he was loved.

Negan dropped to his knees and easily popped in his yogurt shooter, it was only three inches. “I love your tiny dick Daryl, it fits perfectly in my mouth.” Daryl grumbled. “It would fit in anyone's mouth” Negan licked up the tiny shaft. “True but it's yours and that's why I love it.” Daryl figured if he had a seven inch wanker Negan wouldn't want him but he relaxed as Negan lapped at his slit. “Maybe I'll let you fuck me one day.” Daryl felt that was horse shit, it probably would slip out and even if it didn't Negan wouldn't feel it.

Negan led Daryl to the bed. “Ride me.” Daryl straddled him while Negan lubed up his fingers and slipped them in Daryl's walls, stretching his fingers wide and scissoring. “Ready for my fat dick baby?” Daryl lined his hole up and pushed Negan's much bigger porker into his wet hole. He moaned when Negan took two fingers, all that was really needed and stroked him slowly. When his prostate was hit he wailed into the room and bounced as Negan fucked up into him.

Negan sat up and kissed Daryl as he rode him hard, the small Twinkie caged between them got no friction as it laid between a gap made of their merged flesh. Daryl whined. “Negan.” He laid back down and twirled lazy fingers around the small head before stroking down the shaft. Daryl grimaced when his boyfriend picked up the tv remote and put it next to his petite pickle to compare sizes, he swatted the hand away and grumbled. “Negan stop.” Negan ran the remote over his wet slit. “Sorry bubba, I just was wondering if you got to four inches when hard.” Daryl knew he didn't but threw the remote to the floor.

“Get my tiny dick off now!” He demanded, digging nails into Negan's thigh. “Or you're not going to see it for weeks!” Negan rubbed the pad of his thumb over the slit and then stroked fast as Daryl bucked up and down wildly, clenching his ass in triumph when Negan groaned and stopped jerking him a moment because he was too caught up in euphoria. Daryl was pleased he had skills to fill in for his inadequate size. Speeding up hid bouncing Negan cupped his equally small balls making Daryl shudder.

Daryl's meatsicle delivered it's piddly ounce of cream and Negan groaned as he fucked into his lover harder. He rubbed the small amount of substance back into his man's slit and stroked the unsatisfactory length, it was enough for Negan though, yes siree. As Daryl whined at the overstimulation Negan pumped in harder and his milk juice shot out into Daryl's walls, painting it a snowy white. “Easy peasy lemon squeezy.” He cooed

**Author's Note:**

> Love me some crack...


End file.
